gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Music in the World of Gaia
Gaia Online has interactive flash environments that complete the setting with music. This page will list the music that can be heard on Gaia when users are in playing games or just hanging around flash environments. Gaia Online Events *Halloween Music Played in Area: Gaia Towns and Houses, during (Halloween 2k8 and Halloween 2k9). *'"Ukrainian Bell Carol (Carol of the Bells)"' From: The Carol of The Bells Orchestrated by: Mykola Dmytrovych Leontovych Played in Area: Event page, during (Christmas 2k8). ;Summer Music 2009 Played in Area: Secret Beach during (Summer 2k9). *Lifting Power *Skull and Bones *Rich and Powerful *Digital Science ;Valentine Music 2012 *Neural Trauma *One Wheel *Raid The Lighthouse *Smooth Burn Aquarium *The Conch Song *Seashell Shock *O' Lighthouse *Ballad of the Overseer *Coral Love *Reef Riff (the original version is played in Gaia Towns) *Kelp! Rally & Garage *Race Song *My Ride Is Like A Club Sponsorship Worlds The title of the songs are unknown, often sponsorship worlds will have music. This category will list the environments that had music. *MTV Virtual Hollywood *Skittles *Kung Fu Panda *Madagascar 2 zOMG! Additional Tracks zOMG! Also features tracks by other composers. Though the songs were not featured on the album, they are listed according to area. It should be noted that many songs are untitled (mistitled) or used in other environments. *Buccaneer Boardwalk *Old Aqueduct *Gold Beach *Otami Ruins *'"Serenade for the Doll"' From: Children's Corner Composed by: Claude Debussy Orchestrated by: Andre Caplet Played in Area: Barton Town *'"Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum"' From: Children's Corner Composed by: Claude Debussy Orchestrated by: Andre Caplet Played in Area: Barton Town *'"Les Entretiens de la Belle et de la Bête (Conversations of Beauty and the Beast)"' From: Ma Mère l'Oye (Mother Goose Suite) Composed by: Maurice Ravel Orchestrated by: Maurice Ravel Played in Area: Village Greens *'"XII Fossiles (Fossils)"' From: Le Carnaval des Animaux Composed by: Camille Saint-Saëns Played in Area: Village Greens *'"V. Hoe-Down"' From: Rodeo Composed by: Aaron Copland Played in Area: Bill's Ranch *'"VII. Neptune the Mystic"' From: The Planets, Op. 32 Composed by: Gustav Holst Played in Area: Deadman's Pass *'"II. Nihavend"' From: Suite Persane Composed by: Andre Caplet Played in Area: Zen Gardens *'"Symphony in B flat major"' Composed by: Ernest Chausson' Played in Area: Saw Mill in Bass'ken Lake *'"Under Mountain's Deathmine"' Played in Area: Deathmines (during Halloween 2k9). Albums reprinted with permission from zOMG! Wiki. Gaia zOMG Original Soundtrack Gaia zOMG Original Soundtrack is the official game soundtrack for zOMG!, composed by Jeremy Soule. Official Website: Jeremy Soule At it's initial release at June 25 2009, buying the OST would also grant purchasers with an item for their avatar; the zOMSountrack Earphones.Gaia Online: zOMG!fest Track listing ; Description : The zOMG! Original Soundtrack features all the music from the game and comes with an exclusive virtual item for use on Gaia Online. :What is zOMG!? It's a free-to-play MMO from Gaia Online featuring tons of players, a huge world to explore, hoards of monsters to fight, and lots of loot to collect. :For the soundtrack, Soule has taken an approach that harkens back to his days at Squresoft. Does anyone remember "Secret of Evermore"? :This soundtrack is our first zOMG! release and we anticipate even more in the very new future. DirectSong offers a hi-fi version of what you hear in the game, complete with an exclusive pair of zOMG! headphones for your Gaia avatar. Notes * The zOMG OST does not contain all the music from the game, but only 27 of the original pieces. * The cover art was created by Jen Zee. Gaia Thread: Soundtrack?. Qixter (Jun 29, 2009) See Also & External Links * DirectSong: zOMG! Original Soundtrack * Youtube: The Gaia Music Source References Category:Placeholder category (wog)